Watching Everyday Lives
by Aiko Wind
Summary: What if Aiko was a stalker? What if she recorded what the Seasons did everyday? What if she invited everyone to see their children's lives when they don't see them? How is Pitch Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida's grandfather? Find out now! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

_**I have a creative mind, ok? OK? XD And sorry if I do anything wrong on HTTYD, I never watched the movie. Yes, my parents don't like me watching movies that much ok? They allowed me to watch other movies though...**_

_Aiko Wind does not own RotBTD_

_Jack - Winter_  
_Rapunzel - Spring_  
_Merida - Summer_  
_Hiccup - Fall_

* * *

Aiko gasped. Since she was a little weak, she couldn't bring everyone to watch the movie. She could only bring Stoick, Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Gobber from Hiccup's side.

From Rapunzel's side, she could bring Mother Gothel and Flynn. Merida had her family, Elinor, Fergus and her three younger triplets. And Jack, of course, the Guardians and Pitch.

As they began fighting why they were here, Aiko coughed. Admin (me) came out and taped the tv. (My name is Andee) Andee was a techonolical spirit. The screen turned on as Aiko shoved in four people every wished they seen a whole long ago.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU AT-?!"

"SHUT UP!"

Aiko was tired of everyone telling the four she just put it, that they were useless, or inresponsible or shameful. Jack and Hiccup suffered the most, and they were the youngest. The four moved far away, practically pressing on the wall to avoid the family members/guardians (and I mean Guardians and people not their parents) glared at them.

They sat somewhere on the floor, doing something connected to them. Jack, practicing drilling into a snowflake, giving it it's needed unique looks, Rapunzel braiding a piece of hair, Merida carving into her bow again and Hiccup petting Toothless. Somehow, to everyone except to the guardians, they looked distant and ghostly.

_The screen turned on as everyone looked at it. The camera was moving towards Merida and Jack, who was having an interesting arm wrestle. Everyone gasped, seeing smoke rise from the hands pressed together._

_Hiccup was reading a book on the side, not seeing anything interesting._

**Rapunzel**  
_**Snicker**_

**Hiccup**  
**Rapunzel, what's so funny?**

**Ranpunzel**  
**Nothing!**

**Hiccup**  
**... **_**Continues to read book**_

_Again, there was Rapunzel's snicker. Hiccup slammed his book shut and stared at Rapunzel. Now they were having a staring contest._

**Jack**  
**OW! OW! OK, MERIDA YOU WIN! YOU'RE BURING MY HAND OFF!**

**Merida**  
**Sorreh, it's jest that you're a winter spiri'.**

**Jack**  
_**Chuckle**_

**Rapunzel**  
**My eyes are burning...**

**Hiccup**  
**Then blink.**

**Rapunzel**  
**No!**

_Now Jack and Merida was watching Rapunzel and Hiccup have their staring contest. They turned to each other. Jack took out 10 gold coins._

**Jack**  
**10 bucks Rapunzel wins.**

**Merida**  
_**brings out 20 gold coins **_**20 bucks Hiccup wins.**

**Jack**  
**Ooh... you're on!**

_After about 60 seconds, Rapunzel and Hiccup both blinked and rubbed their teary eyes. Jack and Merida groaned._

"Oh yea!"

Everyone looked behind as Jack and Merida stood up, feeling in their pockets. They gave the other 15 coins, because they technically tied the bet, so they get equal coins. Jack sat back down, glaring at Rapunzel.

"Why you no win?"

The four sitting in a square laughed, ignoring the wierd glances of their family.

**Rapunzel and Hiccup**  
**What?**

**Jack**  
**I was betting 10 bucks you would win! **_**points to Rapunzel**_

**Merida**  
**I was betting 20 you would win! **_**frowns and points to Hiccup**_

**Four Seasons**  
_**laughs**_

**?**  
**Ahem**

**Four Seasons**  
_**turns around, holding weapons, until they realize who it is**_

**Four Seasons**  
**Mother! Grandfather!**

Everyone's jaws dropped. First off, _mother? _ and second, (to the Guardians) PITCH was their grandfather?!

Andee came out and snapped, two more flashing heard. When they could see again, there was Mother Nature and Pitchiner Black.

"MOM!"

"GRANDPA!"

The four stood up and two seasons hugged each individual. The Guardians jaws dropped even more.

"Ahem..."

The 'family' looked at the group as Merida saw her past mother had said the ahem.

"What do you mean, mother."

"What do you mean, grandfather."

Jack looked at North, who asked the question sternly. The teens hid behind the colorful nature and the black spirit. Hiccup looked at them.

"Could you... explain?"

Mother Nature laughed as she let her children hug her again. "Father, could you explain?"

Pitch sighed. "Oh, alright. You see, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida and Jack-"

Jack interrupted. "I already died."

The 6 laughed, even Pitch had chuckled. "Well, these kids, besides _Jack, _have died."

Everyone had the same reaction.

"WAIT. WHAT?!"

* * *

Mother Nature sighed. "Mother Nature-" The said spirit held his hand up. "Seraphina, please, call me Seraphina, and yes, these kids have died. And Man in Moon brought them back, but he couldn't save them before their death. My children, would you please introduce yourselves?"

They nodded as Jack stood in front of the paused screen. In front of his normal blue sweater and pants grew a new sweater into frosted cracks and snowflakes with light cyan blue leggings and grew boots the same style as his sweater. The sweater wrapped around slightly at his neck, but his neck was too skinny to fit it.

He grew a light cyan blue cape at the back of his waist, covered in snowflakes. He brought his hand to it and bowed.

"Jack Frost, prince of Winter and Snow. Center is Fun.

Rapunzel was next. In front of her beautiful purple dress grew a green skirt and baggy hot pink shirt, baggy in the arms. The shirt grew many colorful flowers as a vine crown grew around her hair. The bottom of the skirt had leaves and around her legs were soft flower vines around her bare feet and legs.

"Rapunzel Nature, princess of Spring and flowers. Center is creativity."

Merida was next. She had a red dress with faded orange around the dress randomly. Around her head was a crown of red jewels. Under the dress was yellow scales.

"Merida Heat, princess of Summer and Heat. Center is bravery."

Hiccup was last. Under his green outfit and brown accents grew a brown, orange and yellow shirt with brown belts with two belts wrapped around his torso. He still had his green shirt and brown boot with mechanical leg. He bowed.

"Hiccup Fall, prince of Autumn. Center is Death."

He flipped his brown cape as he walked off.

* * *

Seraphina smiled as she was proud of her children's perfected introduction. Jack groaned as he leaned against Pitch, who held him by his arms.

"That one line, took forever."

Rapunzel laughed. "Yea, I would constantly stutter."

Merida laughed as she remembered that moment. "I would say warrior, not princess."

Hiccup nodded. "I would forget my center, or my outfit wouldn't change."

The four laughed as Andee and Aiko came in again, turned on the tv and left. Seraphina was barefoot as well, a spring like dress, with pink, green and a staff like Jack's with fire based powers, along with winter, spring and autumn powers.

* * *

She sat on the floor, Jack on her lap as the other three would sit or lean on Pitch as the next scene started.

_**THIS IS. BY FAR. (while typing, finger hits 't' and it says FART. Andee: ...) THE LONGEST. CHAPTER. I'VE EVER MADE. IN MY LIFE.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Family Vacation

_**So, I ran out of ideas, so I went to some site, then I remembered that I went to the beach a while ago, so why not that?**_

_**Aiko Wind doesn't own RotBTD**_

* * *

_It was time for a family vacation, so Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida argued where to go. Jack didn't care, but he would jump in and say his opinion every so often._

**Hiccup**  
**Berk! I haven't seen my family in a long time!**

**Rapunzel**  
**Hiccup, they can't see you!**

**Hiccup**  
**I just want to see them, one more time.**

**Merida**  
**Why cain't we jest go to a hotel or somethin'. We can enjoy some sight-seeing.**

**Jack**  
**Sounds relazing.**

**Spring, Summer, Fall**  
_**nods**_

**Jack**  
**You know what sounds fun and relaxing**

**Merida**  
**It's fun to the Guardian of Fun, it better be.**

* * *

The seasons laughed. Hiccup fist pumped. "And it was fun!"

Rapunzel groaned. "But I got my hair wet!"

Jack face-palmed. "That's why I said braid your hair!" Hiccup and Merida looked at him wierdly, Rapunzel looked sheepish.

"Uh, Jack?"

"Yes, Hiccup."

"How is she supposed to braid this?" Hiccup picked up a thick lock of hair from Rapunzel's skull. Jack thought about it. "Okay, good point."

Everyone laughed, as Seraphina and Pitch just chuckled. The others did an awkward laugh. They never saw them so open to them, but they were open to a winter spirit, a long haired girl, a Scottish archer and a dragon tamer nerd?

* * *

**Seasons**  
_**laughs**_

**Jack**  
**Why don't we go to the beach. The sight there is amazing, and we can play in the water.**

**Merida**  
**We'll I prob'bly cain't, I might make the water evaporate, but I'll see.**

**Jack**  
**I'm certain I'll freeze the entire ocean, unless Merida's there to melt it, but I'm sure you and Hiccup can play in the water. **_**points to Rapunzel**_

**Rapunzel and Hiccup**  
_**brofist (PEWDS XD) **_**That's why we're the minors!**

**Jack and Merida**  
_**laughs at their younger siblings**_

**Seraphina**  
_**comes in **_**Have you all decided where we will go for our family vacation?**

**Four Seasons**  
**Yes!**

**Rapunzel**  
**Jack suggested we go to the beach!**

**Seraphina**  
**Hmm, sounds relaxing. Sure! But, how will you and Merida play in the water, Jack?**

**Jack**  
_**shrugs**_

**Seraphina**  
**Here, I'll give you and Merida a pendant, so you can play in the water without reacting to it.**

**Jack and Merida**  
_**cheers**_

**Everyone present**  
_**laughs**_

They saw the screen glitch for a minute. "Andee, Aiko?"

Crashes.

Yells.

"AH. F**K!"

Then a polite, "Yes?"

"What happened?"

"Oh, it's just buffering."

"Oh."

* * *

_Soon, after the video buffered, it showed Jack in water blue swimming trunks, showing his skinny figure, but pale. Hiccup had a green swimming trunk, splashing his feet childishly in the shore._

_Merida had a red one piece with orange lines and beige shorts, the zipper open. Her curly hair was in a hair tie. Rapunzel had a purple bikini top with a purple skirt with flip flops and her hair down. They were playing in the water._

**?**  
**CANNON BALL!**

_Turns out it was Jack. Despite his fear of water, he felt awkward, so he decided to have some fun._

**Seaons**  
**Eep!**

_As Jack landed in the water, everyone got wet within a 3 ft diameter. Seraphina laughed as she covered herself, the fired part of her dress sizzling a little._

**Seaons -Jack**  
**JACK!**

**Jack**  
_**laughing **_**That was awesome!**

_Silence_

**Rapunzel**  
**Oh yea, it was!**

**Merida and Hiccup**  
_**laughs**_

_Some time sped up as they were in a little hotel, staying in a room everyone believed to be haunted._

**Hiccup**  
**Merida, Jack! You're gonna get the covers wet! And you're gonna get sick.**

**Merida**  
**Crap.**

"MERIDA!"

"Sorry, mum."

**Merida**  
_**stands up to get towel**_

**Jack**  
**Wind. **_**Wind comes and plays with his body, drying it.**_

**Rapunzel**  
**Lucky.**

"Wait, wait, wait."

Aiko came in the room, looking expectantly at Hiccup.

"HOW WERE YOU RECORDING THIS?! WE DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU!"

"Oh... I was right there, guess you were having too much fun.

Hiccup shrugs as the screen played.

_We skip foreward as Jack, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup were asleep. Hiccup would constantly feel cold as Merida would cuddle closer to him. Rapunzel would complain of being too warm as she cuddled Jack._

**Jack**  
_**laughs quietly **_**Rapunzel, you got quite the hold.**

**Rapunzel**  
_**sleepily giggles**_

_Eventually they fell asleep as the camera was turned off._

Everyone was staring, some in adorableness, some in anger and some in embaressment. Pitch stared in unusal happiness, Seraphina in smiling happiness, as she cuddled with her children.

Jack 'eeped', Rapunzel hugged back and Merida and Hiccup laughed. Everyone in the room laughed as they saw how close their former kids were to each other then themselves.

Jack, Merida and Hiccup eventually hugged their mother as Pitch scooted closer. The Guardians tensed, before Jack himself grabbed Pitch and pulled him into the family hug.

"You seemed lonely, so we brought you into the hug."

Pitch laughed as he hugged Seraphina's side, which had Jack and Rapunzel.

* * *

_**I NEED IDEAS. PLEASE .**_


	3. Our Greatest Fear invloves You

_**Aiko: Thank you ~changeofheart505 for the ideas!**_

_**Andee: Yea, thanks. She's using the T/D (truth/dare) and greatest fear idea.**_

_**Aiko: Should I have pairings? I accept all! Jackunzel, Jarida, Hijack, Hiccunzel, Mericup or Meripunzel?**_

_Aiko Wind does not own ROTBTD_

* * *

_The camera adjusted to the Four, each with their own little companion. Jack had Baby Tooth with him, Hiccup had Toothless, Rapunzel has Pascal in her hair somewhere and Merida had a Will-O-Wisp in her hands. They were all in their pajamas._

"See, dad? I tol' you they'r' rea'!"

Fergus was stunned.

_Jack had a pale blue shirt with frosty white sweat pants, Rapunzel had a pink/purple tank top with a green skirt. Merida had a tank top that matched her usual dress with red sweatpants. Hiccup had a green long sleeved shirt with brown pants._

_Jack's pale hand grabbed the neck of the bottle and it spun. It landed on Rapunzel. _

**Jack**  
**Rapunzel, truth or dare?**

**Rapunzel**  
_**thinks about it **_**Truth.**

**Jack**  
**Hmm... what is your greatest fear?**

**Rapunzel**  
**Um... losing my family, you guys, mom and grandfather, and getting my hair cut. Then there won't be much power in it.**

**Jack**  
_**nods**_

_Rapunzel spun the glass bottle. It landed on Hiccup._

**Rapunzel**  
**Hiccup, truth of dare?**

**Hiccup**  
**Dare.**

**Rapunzel**  
**I dare you to tell us your greatest fear.**

**Hiccup**  
**Hm...**

* * *

Ruffnut snorted. "Bet it's everything."

The teens laughed as Hiccup's head lowered. It was brought up by his younger brother Jack, who hugged him. Hiccup hugged him back. Soon, the seasons were all hugging Hiccup. He was the oldest, so he felt loved.

Hiccup's fear made the vikings heart break.

**Hiccup**  
**Losing my family and friends', yes both you all and my past family, confidence in me,**

**Merida**  
**Hiccu', we'll always thin' you're a vikin'.**

**Winter and Spring spirit**  
_**nods**_

**Hiccup**  
_**smiles**_

_Hiccup spun the bottle, and it landed on Jack._

**Hiccup**  
**Jack, truth or dare?**

**Jack**  
**Truth**

**Hiccup**  
**What is your greatest fear?**

**Jack**  
**The Guardians judgement. And no one believing in me anymore.**

* * *

_Yes, every season had believers, but Jack had a litle amount. Jamie and his friends, however, still believe in him and trying to get other people believing in him too._

The guardians' heart sank. Their judgement?

**Merida**  
**Judgement?**

**Jack**  
**Well, would you want your new friends to judge you? Last time I bumped into Pitch, and he said that the Guardians only used me as a weapon.**

The Guardians' heart broke. Then built up with rage. Ooh, Pitch was getting it!

**Rapunzel**  
**Jack, you know that's not true.**

**Jack**  
**I know, it felt real.**

_Jack spun the bottle and it landed on Merida._

**Jack**  
**Merida, truth or dare?**

**Merida**  
**Dare.**

**Jack**  
**I dare you tell us your greatest fear.**

**Merida**  
**My mother controlling me again. And getting married when I don't want to.**

Elinor's eyes widened. She was controlling her all this time?

**Four Seasons**  
_**sees golden sand come from the window**_

* * *

"That reminds me."

Everyone turned to Seraphina, who nodded her head to Sandy. Jack and Merida was leaning on her, as was Rapunzel and Merida to Pitch, and the four seemed to be dozing off.

Sandy stood up and walked to Seraphina. A curly question mark made of golden sand appeared over his head.

"Can you put these four to sleep? They were supposed to be resting for the Season Test in a week."

Sandy nodded and sent a sprinkle of his dream sand to the seasons, who nodded off to sleep.

Tooth looked over. "They look so innocent." Elinor nodded in agreement, along with her husband Fergus.

A new recording loaded.

* * *

_**Aiko: :3**_

_**Andee: You don't know what to say, do you?**_

_**Aiko: No...**_


	4. A Horror Movie

_**Andee: I'm confused...**_

_**Aiko: ?**_

_**Andee: What are the ages of them?! You're saying Jack and Hiccup are youngest in first chapter, than Jack and Merida in the second! Then it's just Hiccup as the oldest!**_

_**Aiko: Oh... FAHK.**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Merida is oldest**_  
_**Jack is second oldest.**_

_**(Why: They have the major seasons/the seasons with more drastic temperatures)**_

_**Hiccup is second youngest**_  
_**Rapunzel is youngest.**_

_**(Why: They have the lesser seasons/warnings for the season next. Spring helps people adjust from the cold winter until summer arrives, and fall helps people get ready for the cold winter.)**_

_**Andee: Oh. We still haven't decided on the shippings, as ~changeofheart505 request Hijack and Meripunzel, while iamCAMBRIA requests no pairings. We shall leave it at that, but there will be one-sided yaoi and yuri.**_

_**Aiko: Yes… Because Jack and Rapunzel get hit on more often, Hiccup and Merida are protective over the one younger than them.**_

_**Andee: Me and Aiko both apologize for being a bit… dead, for a while.**_

_**Aiko: *nods***_

**Today: It's an all-night sleepover!**

**Aiko Wind does not own ROTBTD**

* * *

It took a while for Aiko and Andee to find another clip, but there was a lot. FOUND ONE! During the search, the seasons had woken up. And, boy, did they look adorable. The lidded eyes and strands of hair everywhere made them rub their eyes. Andee's magic had to keep the mothers/women except Mother Nature from running to cuddle them.

"FINALLY!"

The video started.

**Rapunzel and Jack**  
**Oh please!**

Everyone in the hall chuckled, except for said seasons, who were still sleepy from the sand still in their eyes, as well as Sandy, who could only stay silent. Bunny, North and Tooth knew if Jack begs like that, he's bound to have those cute little eyes. From personal experience…

_Jack and Rapunzel looked up at Mother Nature, folding their hands like obedient students begging for their playing privileges back._

Hiccup and Merida were being leaned on by Rapunzel and Jack. (Jack on Merida, who both have their pendant, and Rapunzel on Hiccup) Astrid was kind of jealous at how Hiccup was patting her blonde head…

**Mother Nature**  
_**silence **_**Oh fine.**

_Hiccup and Merida smiled. Even though they were also kids, they were more mature than Jack and Merida, but also less convincing. So, whenever they needed mother's confirmation, Jack and Rapunzel were the ones._

**Winter and Spring Spirit**  
_**cheers**_

**Mother Nature**  
_**sigh **_**Just don't stay up too late. I'll be checking at 5 a.m.**

**All Seasons**  
**Yes mother!**

**Mother Nature**  
**Alright.**

_The teens were setting up a little area for their sleepover. As Hiccup and Rapunzel would get the couch, Jack and Merida would have the floor._

* * *

_It is now 1 a.m._

**Rapunzel**  
**I'm bored **_**blows piece of hair from her face**_

The Guardians' visibly paled. When someone says they are bored, Jack will find some way to make it… _fun._

**Jack**  
**How about a movie?**

**Merida**  
**I'll heat the popcorn, Jack you find a movie.**

**Jack**  
_**shuffles through movies **_**Merida have you been messing with the movies? There are only horror movies.**

**Merida**  
_**shakes head **_**I never watched a movie for a while now.**

_**Winter, Spring and Summer spirit**_  
_**stares at Hiccup**_

**Hiccup**  
**Hey! I'm a sissy when it comes to scary…**

**Jack**  
**That is true.**

**Hiccup**  
**HEY!**

**Rapunzel**  
**Shh…**

_We hear a shuffling upstairs. It stops._

**All Seasonal Spirits**  
_**froze**_

**Jack**  
**Yea… We should be quiet… **_**looks for a movie **_**How about 'The Conjuring'?**

**Summer, Spring and Fall spirit**  
**Sure/Alright/Doesn't sound too scary.**

"Boy, were we wrong…"

_It was a speed montage. When it was normal, everyone looked so cute, so to speak. Jack was hiding part of his eye in Rapunzel's hair, which wrapped protectively around her, hiding her bright, green eyes in her hands. Hiccup was hiding in Merida's curly, red hair as Merida bit her nails. Jack reached for a handful of popcorn, until a scream came from the movie._

_He choked on the popcorn and Merida patted his back as he hacked out a kernel._

Everyone winced.

_It was the morning after. Rapunzel was still wrapped in her hair, Hiccup was leaning on the arm rest, huddled in the blanket, Jack was resting in parts of Rapunzel's fallen golden locks and Merida was leaning on Hiccup's leg, wrapped in a blanket as well. The television was off and the movie was stuffed deep in the shelf, under many pilled of board games and a flower pot. The flower was the magical flower Rapunzel was born with._

**Mother Nature**  
_**comes downstairs **_**Aw…**

"If I only knew…"

Many sounds of agreement. Jack and Rapunzel clung onto the one eldest to them (Jack –Merida, Rapunzel-Hiccup)_, _while the other hugged them back as well. They were all muttering something about 'nightmares' and 'never touching a horror movie'.

Pitch and Seraphina had very amusing reactions. Pitch sighed in remembrance of the increase of nightmares and Seraphina held them close to her.

* * *

**Jack: WE ARE NEVER TOUCHING A HORROR MOVIE AGAIN**

**Rapunzel: NOPE.**

**Aiko: ~laughs~**


	5. Our Families Brought Us Down Anyway

_**Inspired by many ROTBTD 'Let it Go' versions**_

Another video suddenly came on. It showed the teens standing there, holding little books in their hand.

Said teens blushed a VERY deep red, which made everyone very curious of what it was. Why? They were embarressed.

**Jack**  
_**singing **_**The snow glows white on the cold streets tonight, but no one seems to feel it well. In the kingdom of coldness, I don't seem to ring a bell.**

**Rapunzel**  
**The beauty of the flowers brush through the land. Couldn't keep it in, only I know I tried.**

**Merida**  
**Don' le' 'em in, don' let 'em see, be the good princess your mother wanted you ta be.**

**Hiccup**  
**Conceal, don't come out, don't disappoint him... Well, now I did!**

Everyone winced at Merida's and Hiccup's verse. Elinor sighed. _Well, I did want her to be a good girl.' _Stoick sighed. '_He did disappoint me every once in a while'._

**Jack**  
**Let it freeze, let it freeze, I don't need believers to know I'm here**

**Rapunzel **  
**Let it grow, let it grow, turn my back and let them fear**

**Merida**  
**I don't ca'e, what my muther thinks...**

**Hiccup**  
**Let the leaves die off...**

**All**  
**Our families brought us down anyway**

Everyone grew stiff, except for Mother Nature, who stared at their children. Jack did admit in his mind that every once in a while, he would get a scolding from the guardians of accidently freezing something of theirs. Guess lying can make people not trust you, huh?

**Rapunzel**  
**It's funny how some lying, can make anyone believe you**

**Jack**  
**And the fears that once haunted me, won't get me in anymore~**

**Hiccup**  
**It's time to see what we can do**

**Merida**  
**Together what can we not do?**

**Jack**  
**No scold, no guilt, no rules for me**

**All**  
**We're free!**

**Hiccup**  
**Let it go, let it go, death is one with the cycle of life**

**Jack**  
**Let it freeze, let it freeze, the fun will not die**

**Merida**  
**Here I stand, with this puppet thing**

**Rapunzel**  
**Let me be myself**

A pause. And so much guilt.

**Rapunzel**  
**My flowers flurry through the ground onto the floor**

**Jack**  
**My soul is placed into each insult from my snow**

**Merida**  
**And one thought for this marriage thing I want to say about it**

**Hiccup**  
**The past is behind us, as we even wanted it!**

**Merida**  
**Let it burn, let it burn, raining down my fire to the ground**

**Jack**  
**Let it freeze, let it freeze, that perfect boy is gone!**

**Rapunzel**  
**Here I stand, in light of sunset so great **

**Hiccup**  
**Let the leaves discinegrate**

**All**  
**Our families brought us down anyway...**

Everyone was silent. Of course, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack thought the song they made discribed them so well... 


	6. Feet, Pranks and more Pranks!

_**Aiko: Sorry for the no updates! Me and Andee are staying in a hotel for a month or two.**_

_**Andee: But... that doesn't excuse the month long wait...**_

_**Aiko: Yea... Here are just some funny little skits, but they're very short, because today we're going there and we're packing...**_

_**Andee: So...**_

_Disclaimer...Disclaimer... I don't own anything. That's what I'm supposed to say right?_

* * *

The screen comes on.

_Merida was in front of her other siblings, seeming to be telling them a story._

**Merida**  
**And that's how I chaenged mah feat (sounds like 'feet' in this skit, ok), jest to do it the right way.**

_Rapunzel and Hiccup were sitting upright, but Jack was laying on his back, arms crossed behind his head._

**Rapunzel**  
_**claps **_**Great story Merida! You and Hiccup have a lot in common, even the ending!**

_Hiccup looks at Rapunzel confused._

**Hiccup**  
**Wait what? What do you mean 'even the ending'?**

**Rapunzel**  
**Well, you both changed your feet!**

**Jack**  
**Heh Hehe...**

The DunBrochs (sp?) looked confused and offended, while the rest nodded in agreement.

**Hiccup**  
_**snort snort chuckle**_

**Jack**  
**HAHA...HAHAHA!**

**Rapunzel**  
_**giggle**_

_Merida glares at them, before standing up and walking away._

**Merida**  
**Ah'm done with you guys**

**Jack**  
**Gonna change your feet again, princess?**

**Merida**  
**Shut up, Jack.**

* * *

3/4 of the season teens laughed so hard, Jack's pale face became red, and Hiccup ignored the awkward stares of his family and friends. Rapunzel almost clapped her face into her trusted pan. Merida, the 1/4, glared at them all. The screen glitched for a bit, then changed.

There stood another spirit, supposedly another fall spirit who looked scared, was holding Hiccup by his arms.

**Hiccup**  
**Can it go invisible, or go super quick?**

**Spirit**  
**Yeah!**

**Hiccup**  
**Can it freeze things**

**Spirit**  
**H-How did you know!?**

**Hiccup**  
**I have a hunch... **_**looks over spirit's shoulder**_

_The camera moved, so it as well was peering over the spirit's shoulder. There stood Jack, his shoulders draped with a brown cape, his hand clutching onto his staff, wrapped in blue._

_He was smirking. Seems the spirit was fairly new, or it has never heard of the new spirit phrase:_

**Overhead Voice**  
**Don't let Jack Frost catch you in surprise, or you just might be the unluckiest spirit alive.**

Everyone turned to the white haired spirit. His face was tinted blue, not red, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah... I like to prank and tease spirits who don't know me, it's funny seeing their reaction..."

* * *

The screen came on one last time.

This time, it came on with a title.

'The Pranks of Jack Frost, Hiccup'.

All the spirits groaned, remembering this, while Jack giggled and waited for it to come on.

_The camera showed Jack holding Toothless by the rope Hiccup now uses. Surprisingly, Toothless was responding in a non-aggressive matter, which was rare, even for the vikings._

**Jack**  
_**turns around **_**You sure you want to do this, Toothless? You can still back out.**

**Toothless**  
_**nods and lays down. Looks dead.**_

_The scene looked drastic. With Toothless' help, Jack and the dragon managed to take down a couple trees, making it look like a crash scene._

**Toothless**  
_**opens eyes and stares at Jack**_

**Jack**  
_**smiles and flies off**_

_It took a while, a whole 9 minutes, but Hiccup finally came from his autumn duties._

**Hiccup**  
**Toothless...?**

The video suddenly stopped as Aiko came out. "Sorry, my camera logged out, and it didn't catch Hiccup's reaction."

Hiccup breathed in relief as Jack groaned. "It was so funny though!" The older spirit glared at his youngest brother, as the other two began to get curious. "What was his reaction?"

"He was sobbing all over Toothless' body, before he suddenly woke up, scaring Hiccup in the process, and hugged him with his wings."

Hiccup blushed a deep scarlet while his sisters and younger brother laughed.

* * *

_**Gotta stop here because we're going!**_


	7. Older brothersister is scared?

_**Aiko: As you can see on my profile, I like it when the older sibling is afraid of something, while the younger isn't.**_

_**Andee: So, we thought of that with Hiccup/Jack and Merida/Rapunzel**_

_**Aiko: And for the fears, Jack and Merida are both scared of storms, Rapunzel and Hiccup is scared of the dark. Remember, Jack and Rapunzel are the younger ones. Merida and Hiccup are older.**_

_Aiko Wind doesn't own ROTBTD_

The room quieted as the screen lit with life.

(Somewhere else)

Andee stared at the screen.

"'Lit with life'?"

Aiko glared at the older girl. "Shut it, Andee. I'm running out of ideas here."

(Back in the room)

_Hiccup sat in bed, fearing what was in the dark. They had recently experienced an attack from one of Pitch's apprentices, and Hiccup was the only one who was given nightmares. Another nightmare plauged his dreams, as he woke up panting._

_Jack was sleeping soundly at the other side of the room, until he heard another rustle and more panting. Grabbing the pillow for self-defense, he walked of the bed in his light blue shirt and dark blue shorts._

Bunny took notice of the skinny arms and legs. "Mate, you seem to be a tad skinny..."

Jack blushed blue. "Yeah... everyone says that in the house."

The vikings stared at the young spirit, and compared him to Hiccup. They both seemed very similar.

**Jack**  
**Hiccup?**

**Hiccup**  
_**jumps a bit **_**Oh, Jack, you scared me. What is it?**

_There was a storm raging outside, and Hiccup thought Jack was scared from it, just like on occasional nights._

**Hiccup**  
**Are you scared by the storm again?**

**Jack**  
_**thinks about it**_

**Jack's thoughts**  
**...I'm not always scared by the storm! And I don't sound like I am either. Oh I know! He's scared of somethin' too.**

_Jack remembered the apprentice's attack, and figured that Hiccup was scared from sleeping, from the nightmares._

**Jack's thoughts**  
**It's the nightmares, isn't it?**

Hiccup blushed scarlet. "Yea, it was..."

Jack giggled.

**Jack**  
_**nods**_

_Jack took note of the relieved look in Hiccup's eyes._

**Hiccup**  
_**lifts blanket**_

**Jack**  
_**slides in bed with him**_

(Aiko and Andee)

Andee stared at the screen for a while. "...That sounds perverted."

Aiko, who was blushing a scarlet red, nods. " I know!"

(Room)

**Hiccup**  
_**wraps arm around Jack's waist like a security blanket**_

**Jack**  
_**giggles quietly**_

_Jack had to admit, Hiccup's grip got stronger each time, but would weaken, giving Jack the opportunity to breathe. Jack closed his eyes while stroking Hiccup's brown hair, hoping that would get him to sleep. It did._

_Back with Rapunzel and Merida's room, Merida hugged her knees to her chest._

**Merida**  
_**OOC whimper**_

_Rapunzel's green eyes snapped open when her sharp ears heard the whimper._

Sandy conjured sand symbols above his head. A sharp point, an ear and a question mark. An arrow pointed at Rapunzel

Everyone but Jack stared at him. "What did he say?" Not even the guardians understood, but they could guess.

"Rapunzel elf ears?" A face-palm.

"Is Rapunzel an elf?" A shake of Sandy's head.

An answer from Jack made them turn. "He said 'Rapunzel has sharp ears?'." Sandy nodded.

"Vhat do you mean 'sharp ears'?"

Hiccup answered. "Sharp ears mean that the person can hear the faintest sounds.

_The blonde turned around on her bed to see her older sister awake. Rapunzel walked over to Merida in a purple sleeping dress/night gown._

**Rapunzel**  
**Merida, are you awake?**

**Merida**  
**Huh?**

**Rapunzel**  
_**looks at Merida.**_

**Merida**  
**Ah, ah ye', Ah'm awake.**

**Rapunzel**  
**Well...**

**Merida**  
**Is the dark scaring you again.**

**Rapunzel**  
_**blushes in embarasment**_

**Rapunzel's thoughts**  
**No, it's not scaring me again! But... I know she's scared of the storms. Maybe she might want comfort?**

**Rapunzel**  
_**nods**_

**Merida**  
_**silent, relieved sigh**_

**Rapunzel**  
_**hops in bed with Merida**_

**Merida**  
_**hugs Rapunzel tightly**_

**Rapunzel**  
_**giggles, plays with Merida's curls while her eyes are closed**_

The screen blacked out as everyone, specifically the DunBroches and Vikings, stared at the blushing elders.

Jack and Rapunzel had fallen asleep again, Rapunzel leaning on Jack's chest, and his back to the wall. Mother Nature smiled at the cuteness of the video and went over to Jack and Rapunzel, holding them while the video loaded. Everyone began talking again.

_**Andee: How cute XD**_

_**Aiko: Yeah... I'm not good with it .**_


	8. Summer vs Autumn

_**Aiko: It's Andee's Summer Vacation!**_

_**Andee: So Imma write this chapter now. I found this funny clip Aiko made.**_

_**Aiko: Oh, and we-**_

_**Andee: You.**_

_**Aiko: I changed their ages. Hiccup, Merida, Jack and Rapunzel. Oldest to Youngest. I also get to make a funny skit next chapter!**_

_**Andee: You're gonna forget the ages.**_

_**Aiko: ...HEY.**_

_Aiko Wind does not own ROTBTD._

The talking died down as the screen lit.

_The camera turns over to see Merida and Hiccup arguing. Merida seems to be winning._

**Merida**  
**Summa is betta than Fall!**

**Hiccup**  
**Autumn is better! Summer's way too hot for some of them!**

**Merida**  
**Summa's prettier! It's very colorful!**

The guardians ,except for North and Bunny, groaned. Tooth massaged her head. "Jack, don't you go through something like this during the monthly meetings?"

Jack nodded, looking at the wonder and hope guardian.

**Jack/Rapunzel**  
_**walks by them**_

**Jack**  
**Spring's pretty. How do you do it?**

**Rapunzel**  
**Spring's always like that, how do you make Winter so beautiful, unlike other winter spirits I've seen, before you were crowned Prince of Winter. There's always a blizzard.**

_Merida and Hiccup silent, listening to their younger siblings compliment the other season._

**Merida**  
_**grabs Rapunzel's arm **_**Punzie, isn't summer betta than fall?**

**Rapunzel**  
_**startled **_**U-Uh, I guess?**

_At the same time, Hiccup did the same thing to Jack. This made their questions go off at the same time._

**Hiccup**  
_**grabs Jack's arm **_**Jack, don't you like Fall better than Summer?**

**Jack**  
_**confused **_**I kinda have to, because Summer burns me...?**

Most females cooed at Jack's face. He really did look like a child.

_Both Merida and Hiccup glared at each other, holding their younger siblings' tighter. Jack and Rapunzel chuckled, anime sweatdrops appearing on their foreheads._

**Mother Nature**  
_**walks by, pauses when she sees static (anime...) in Merida and Hiccup's eyes **_**Again?**

**Jack**  
_**nods**_

**Rapunzel**  
**Help!**

**Mother Nature**  
**Jack, Rapunzel! Philippines needs it's winter, California needs it's spring!**

**Jack/Rapunzel**  
**On it!**

_The two slid out of their elders grip and launched out the window, to their destination. Unlike Merida, who had her summer Will-O-Wips, and Hiccup, who had some dragons, Jack and Rapunzel did not have helpers._

_Also, unlike Tooth, North, Bunny, Aiko (Cupid), Andee (Queen Leprechaun)..._

(Somewhere)

Aiko smiles. "I have my little ai (love) sprites!"

Andee returns the smile. "I have my un (luck) elves."

The ai and un helpers had their respective Japanese symbols on them.

_**Andee: Sorry for the short chapter, It's like 11 p.m. here, I wanna snuggle in bed. I've been on my laptop for a while now, my back hurts.**_

_**Aiko: HTTYD 2 IS COMING OUT SOON!**_

_**Andee: I'm excited too.**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Yaoi and Yuri

**_Aiko: This idea just suddenly came to me. I like anime, so how could I not?_**

**_Andee: *facepalm* Skyler the Elf Owl suggested we add Violet and Vanellope but we will only add Vanellope unfortunately. Sorry! We will also be adding Elsa and Anna. _**

**_The ages changed again, and this'll be official. Oldest to youngest - _**

**_Jack  
Elsa  
Merida  
Rapunzel  
Anna  
Hiccup  
Vanellope_**

_Aiko Wind does not own anything other than the plots and OC's _

_Oh and Skyler will be joining._

Andee opened a door in the wall suddenly. "Sorry to disturb you, but we have three new guests joining." She looked at Jack, Rapunzel and Merida, smirking. They smiled back. Hiccup pouted. "She isn't coming, is she?"

"Nope, she was busy." Toothless _**[Oops, did I forget to put him in? I feel so bad ;-; Er... just pretend he was there and everyone already knew about Hiccup being friends with a night fury.] **_nudged him when Hiccup adopted a sad face. Why was his rider sad?

A platinum blonde, orange haired and a black-haired girl walked in. Jack, Rapunzel and Merida waved and invited them over, each individual going to their seasonal friend. Noticing the weird looks, Hiccup introduced them. "The blonde girl with Jack is Elsa, the one with Punzie is Anna and the one with Meri is Vanellope."

Tooth peered closer. "Is that... is that candy in Vanellope's hair?" Hiccup nodded. North frowned. "Vanellope? I never see her in lists." He chuckled. "Vanellope Von Schweetz is in a video game." The Vikings stared at Hiccup, how does he know so much. Everyone looked at the young girl, black haired tied in a high ponytail, tied with a peppermint colored ribbon. Amber eyes, teal hoodie, brown skirt, teal leggings with white and red stripes, finished with black boots. "And the others?"

"Elsa is Queen of Arendelle with Anna as her sister." Elsa had really light blonde hair tied in a braid, a blue sequin dress with a light blue cape. Anna had on her green dress on[the one at the end of the movie], with her hair tied in two braids.

Andee looked on. "Ready?" Everyone nodded.

**Hiccup  
****_walks up to Jack_**

**Jack  
****_is reading _****Yes Hiccup?**

"Frostbite reads?" Everyone else but the seasonals were confused. Though he was the oldest, he didn't seem like the one to read. Jack scoffed. "I may be the guardian of fun, but my mother used to tell me reading is fun. And it is, if the book is interesting enough."

Hiccup smirked. "So the Book of Dragons is interesting enough for the great Jack Frost to read?"

Jack chuckled. "Night fury. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Love it."

Merida laughed. Everyone looked at her. "So, Thor and Hel had a time huh?" [Joke I saw. Didn't know what it meant until I saw that Thor was the god of lightning and Hel was the goddess [Goddess right?] of death]

Jack and Elsa, both old enough to know what that meant, choked, as well as the other adults. Elinor stared at her daughter. "Merida!" Said redhead shrugged.

**Hiccup  
What does Yaoi mean?**

**Jack  
****_chokes_**

Jack choked again, as well as Tooth, who knew what it meant. The guardians stared at the two, wanting to know what it meant. Tooth shuddered. "Anata wa bōizurabu ga nani o imi suru ka shitte wa ikemasen." [You must never know what Yaoi means] Jack laughed. "Un."

**Hiccup  
****_looks confused_**

**Jack  
A-Anata ga manabi, sono anata ga furui iru toki**

_**Subtitles: You'll learn that when you're older **_

Hiccup pouted. He wanted to know what Yaoi is now!

**Rapunzel  
Elsa? I have a question.**

**Elsa  
****_looks up from ice sculpture _****Yes Punzie?**

**Rapunzel  
What's yuri?**

Tooth stood up. "Where are you learning this?!" The two who questioned yaoi and yuri shrugged. Jack choked on his spit and Elsa looked at him weirdly. She didn't know what yuri is either.

**Elsa  
Hm. I don't know, let's ask Jack?**

**Rapunzel  
****_nodded_**

**Elsa and Rapunel  
****_walk up to Jack_**

**Jack  
****_looks up from picking up his fallen book _****Yes?**

**Elsa  
What's yuri?**

**Jack  
Ack!**

**Rapunzel  
Jack? You ok?**

**Jack  
****_coughing _****Give me a minute. ****_flies out through window._**

**Jack  
****_outside sighs _****Doko ni korera no koto o manande iru? Demo, watashi wa karera kara hanarete taizai shimashita.**

**_Subtitles: Where are they learning these things? Even I stayed away from them._**

Tooth scoffed. "And that's how it should be." ****

Andee came in again. "We have another guest. Toothless, wanna come here?" The dragon stood and walked to her, knowing full well who this guest was and what was going to happen to him.

Soon, a human Toothless and a girl came in, wearing a light violet shirt with a black bird picture on the shirt with a grey sweater with black on the sleeves, pocket and hoodie and jeans and black converse. Toothless was pale with black sleeveless turtleneck with black skinny jeans and black sneakers. He had dragon features with him, like extended pieces of hair looking like his ear plates, tail and wings. Toothless had trouble speaking, but he could sign.

He signed 'This is my friend SKYLER.' Sandy smiled and nodded. When the seasonals found out Toothless could become human, and that he could not talk properly, they learned sign language along with Toothless. The other dragons, who were blocked off halfway of the gigantic room, stared at their most respected species a human! And what was he doing with his hands?

**_Aiko: And my ideas are used!_**

_**Andee: Idea.**_

_**Aiko: Shush. So I've got a bit of a writer's block. Mind helping us out?**_


End file.
